AkaKai collab fanfic with ForePawss
by MadCakeW
Summary: I'm the boss of the thieves and the leader of the strongest clan. I'm gorgeous, smart, and I'll admit I have a bit of an ego. But what's the point of that if you're seen by some kid doing something secret? What's worse is that the kid is cute, naïve, and has a smart mouth! Collab with ForePawws. Please read it all, otherwise you'll be lost!
1. Chapter 1

"Hey Akaito, are you in there?" I lift my head away from my work and turn it to the sound of my childhood friend -and most trusted ally- Kiyoteru's voice. He walks through my suite door and straight towards me. "Len was looking for you."

He walks over to me and brushes my hair slightly, probably getting a bit of dust off of it. I get up from my chair and stretch, the satisfying sound of my bones cracking fills my ears.

"Alright, what does he want?" I walk to my closet and open the doors that lead into a room that is almost the size of my bathroom. I skim around for my favourite coat.

"No idea, he just told me that he was looking for you so I told him that I'd come here and get you." Kiyoteru walks into the closet after me and almost instantly passes me my coat; I mumble a thanks before going to look for my shirt.

"Alright, where is he?" I ask, still looking for the pain-in-the-ass shirt that doesn't want to be found.

"At the clan's warehouse." He taps me on the shoulder after answering me and shoves the shirt I'd been looking for into my face. I –yet again- mumble thanks to him and get my dark grey skinny jeans.

"It's 1:30 in the fucking morning, what could he possibly want?" I grumble a little and pull on my shirt, which is short, black, sleeveless, and has a high neck line, it's also really tight.

Kiyoteru doesn't answer me but merely goes to my desk -which I was working at minutes ago- and organizes the huge mess I had made. I pull on my jeans, which -considering they are skinny jeans- took a bit of effort. After that I pull on my coat which is grey at the top but fades to black at the bottom where my ankles are.

I grab a few guns, knives, and other bits and pieces and put them in different places over my body, you can never tell who's going to try kill you when you live in 'The Slums'. The Slums is what they call the bad side of town, because our town is split into two halves, one is our side –the bad side- and the other belongs to –the good side-.

Our side is where drugs are sold, rapists are running rampage, and _everyone _is a thief. Even the ones who sit on the side of the street begging are thieves. I myself am a thief if need be, but I can really get anything I want by either buying it or even just asking for it.

The 'good side' is the side where pretty restaurants, safe clubs, and the goody-two-shoes reside. Pretty much a home for pussies.

I'm Akaito Masamune, only son of the richest family in the country, but only the criminals know about me, because none of the people on the good side would even dare go into The Slums, well…desperate times to call for desperate measures I suppose. Well anyway. My parents have passed onto the next life so that makes me the leader of the Masamune group, which -now that I've gotten used to the exchanges and paperwork- isn't really that hard.

Speaking of exchanges, Len better not take long, I have a 'meeting' with IA soon.

I walk to my door and put my boots on. My boots are black, knee-high, and have small spikes at the end, where my toes are. People say that the spikes are just for show, but they aren't _just _for fashion. Who knows when a man will piss you off?

"Bye, Akaito. Don't make any detours to a club or anything. Remember that you have a meeting with IA, so after you see Len you will have no time to spare. I'll kick your ass if you're late for that meeting. Apparently she got a good run this month, and god knows that you've probably used all of your supplies up already." Kiyoteru lectured me just before I was about to go out the door. And before I could hear any more of it, I retreated to the other side of the door, resulting in a: "Fucking hell Akaito!" from the man I just ignored.

I step out of my family hotel and scowl at the fucking rain that decided to rain fucking buckets down just after I stepped out of the fucking door. Ignoring the rain, I walk down the streets that are most lively at night. The street lights illuminates everything just enough to see if someone is about to stab you.

As I was walking to the clan warehouse, I receive numerous stares from men and women alike. My nature of having sex with almost anyone is pretty known throughout the town, as long as you're hot I really don't care. The stares I receive are common, sometimes they are flattering, but sometimes they just piss me off. I mean, I know that my red hair is hot and that my red eyes are sexy as fuck, not to mention my body which just _happens _to be extremely attractive, with my muscles and all that. But can't people just hold their attention on something else for two minutes while I pass by? I'm pretty sure everyone knows what my body looks like anyway.

I walk on -ignoring the stares- to the warehouse of our clan, which we named 'The Dragons. I know, pretty childlike name, but it was something that we could all agree on so it's fine. I find the warehouse from a line of about 20 others and open the door at the side.

I see Len lying upside down on our tattered couch playing on a hand-held game console. "Len, you wanted to see me?" The younger boy jumps -obviously not expecting me- and lands in what I assume to be an uncomfortable position on the small rug we laid out a while ago.

"W-well you see, I –it's okay if you say no and all- I was just wondering if my younger sister Rin, would be able to join our clan? I mean -like me- she's really fast, probably faster than me, and she's a natural at throwing knives and using a pistol." I feel my eyes widen a little at the request, Len isn't someone who would ask for something, no matter what it was. So hearing a request like that really surprises me.

"Does she have anything else to offer? Len, I know she's your sister, but we are the strongest known clan despite only having 4 members, if we get a fifth then they're going to have to be really good. Does she have any other traits or skills?" I ask and lean forward on the seat I had taken whilst talking.

"W-well…because we live alone, she has most of the housework skills, cooking and cleaning. Things like that. She's also pretty silent when she moves." Len lowers his head and avoids eye contact. I probably would have accepted if he had kept eye contact with me.

"Len, for one, I have Kiyoteru for my housework things and two, I'm going to have to decline. But, if you personally train your sister a bit more and she works up her skills, bring her to me personally and if she doesn't have determination or confidence then I'm going to decline again." I get up from my chair; a little disappointed that Len couldn't offer me more turning towards the exit. I was expecting more to be honest.

Don't get me wrong, Len is amazing. Due to his small stature, -despite him being 17- he can act and dress as a child beggar seeing as most people have a soft spot for them, he can make a bit of money. I've offered to pay for him -seeing as I'm a little more than rich- but he refused, saying that he and his sister had to earn it themselves. He is also quieter than a mouse when he wants to be, which makes him amazing at close ranged combat, which he specializes in.

Pulling out my phone, I dial a number and after a few rings, it picks up. "Hey." A blunt greeting, just how I like it.

"IA, just confirming the pickup warehouse, still number 14?" Blunt over detailed, that's my style.

"Yes. Bye."

"Later."

I close my phone and put it back in my pocket. Ugh, will this fucking rain ever stop? it's only getting heavier and heavier as time goes by. I walk quickly to the warehouse that was decided where I will pick up my things, by now it was 2:30 and the lights around flicker and the moon not giving any light just make it all the more harder to see.

After 20 minutes of walking, I finally find myself outside warehouse 14, which happens to be on the opposite side of my clan's warehouse in a whole different line of warehouses. I open the door casually and see nothing, only darkness, as the lights over here aren't working.

Then out of fucking nowhere, IA pops in front of me, not only scaring the shit out of me, oh no, she was holding a fucking grenade. She smiles and walks further into the darkness, motioning for me to follow her, if that isn't creepy then I don't know what is.

I follow her nonetheless; she is an ally after all. Just as she was about to hand me the grenade, lighting flashed outside, giving me a brief view of just how many crates she got this month. It was a bloody lot. But the thing that surprised me the most wasn't the amount of crates she got, nope, the thing that surprised me was the crash that came after it. And no, it wasn't a thunder type of crash, because thunder isn't usually followed by a loud voice yelling 'fuck!' nor is it followed by loud footsteps and a flash of blue hair running away.

Chapter 1 finish.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After the unwanted encounter, I finished up the paperwork for the ammunition from IA and pretty much ran back to my suite despite the rain still pouring down. Kiyoteru and I had to start trying to find that little son-of-a-bitch ASAP and no fucking rain could stop me.

After I got to my hotel, I was puffing like it was a lifeline. I could only imagine the thoughts of the perverts around here, me panting with sweat running down my face would be heaven to them, little old shits.

I walked to the elevator because god knows I'm not going to climb 10 flights of stairs. I hear the ding and surprise hits me when I see Kiyoteru walking out. His eyes locked with mine and he practically forced me into the elevator with him. "You look worried, what's wrong?" He asked, as always, he sees right through me.

"Someone caught me in the exchange. I practically ran back hoping that we could track him down before he told anyone." I wipe the sweat from my face with my coat.

"Okay, do you have anything on him? Sound of voice, appearance?" Kiyoteru pushed up his glasses, ready to take in any information that I could give.

"Well, I saw that he had blue hair, that's all." I step out of the elevator with Kiyoteru once it hits the top story. A small look of relief falls across his features and he nods swiftly.

"Okay, not many people have blue hair, we will naturally assume he is living is The Slums but do you want to extend the search to the good side or no?" We rushed into my suite and Kiyoteru sat in front of my computer, turning it on.

"I think we should extend it, it might take more time but just in case it would be best in this situation." I reply to the question, walking to the kitchen to make coffee, this is going to be a long night and long nights call for coffee. "Want sugar or no?" I call out from the kitchen.

"Sure, it will give me just the kick I need to wake up properly." He replies, I can hear the rapid tapping of the keyboard in the other room and also the sounds of a clicking mouse. I return with the coffee and pass it to Kiyoteru, he supplies a small thanks and then goes straight back to the computer.

After about 3 hours of searching, it's about 6:00 now; Kiyoteru prints out one sheet of paper from the printer and hands it to me. "These are all the living residents of not only our side but the other side of the town that have blue hair. Will you visit them all separately or will you send out cars to them and bring them here?"

I think about my choices for a second and then decide on picking them all up, both Kiyoteru and I need to sleep a little otherwise tomorrow would be hell. "Tell them to bring them all to me by 8:30 and no later. Let's sleep." We both walk over to my bed and take opposite sides. I set my alarm for 8:00 and then fall asleep almost instantly.

*Time skip*

The sharp beeping awakes me from my sleep and I slap my hand over the digital alarm. The bright green lights flash 8:00 and sun rays start pouring in through my window blinds. I turn over and see Kiyoteru in the same state as me, wishing he could go back to sleep.

Kiyoteru sits on the edge of the bad and puts on his glasses. "They'll be arriving soon; you might want to lay out some chairs. And probably some zip locks too." Kiyoteru gets off the bed and immediately walks to the kitchen to start our breakfast. How the fuck can he get up so easily, getting out of bed is not a simple matter.

I sit up groggily and rub my eyes to get rid of the morning blur. Kiyoteru walks over to me with my clothes for today. How did he have time to get that? Wasn't he making breakfast like, just then? I shrug it off and change into what he brought me. A plain red shirt, still pretty tight to show off my muscles, torn black skinny jeans, a long black sleeveless coat, just like my other one but with no grey on it, and last but not least, my red scarf.

I go to the kitchen, following my nose to the smell of bacon. Ah, bacon, a man's food. "Mm, smells nice, want coffee?" Knowing that he'd say yes, I walk over to the coffee machine and start it up.

"No sugar." Well, that means a yes. I begin to make the coffee and Kiyoteru starts dishing up the food, bacon and eggs on toast. He takes the plates over to our table just as I finish the coffee.

We eat together quickly, Kiyoteru doesn't technically live with me, he lives in a room on the 3rd floor, but he tends to stay here more than he stays down there, not that I mind, as a matter of fact it works better for me seeing as I can't cook or clean even if my life depended on it. One time when Kiyoteru wasn't here, I tried to make some of those cheap 2-minute-noodles and I almost burnt down my suite. Since then Kiyoteru never let me in the kitchen except for coffee.

I look at the clock, 8:23. Alright, I have time to put the chairs out. "How many people were on the list Kiyoteru?" I grab out empty mugs and plates and put them in the dishwasher.

"About 30, but I'm pretty sure you would be able to kick a few out instantly if you know what shade of blue the kid had." Kiyoteru scans the paper again and nods.

I set out a few chairs and put the zip locks on a table next to me. "This should be enough chairs right?" I look to Kiyoteru for confirmation and he nods.

"Yes, they should be arriving any minute now." Kiyoteru replies to me and swiftly walks over to the window; he looks out his eyes widen. "Who knew that there were so many different shades of blue hair? Pretty amazing in its own way."

After about 3 minutes, we hear a banging on the door along. I walk up to it and open it with a smile, a wonderful, fake, smile.

"Taka, Ono. Thanks for your services on such short notice. Bring them in and sit them on a seat each, I've provided zip locks on the table." I do a quick skim of the heads and instantly find about 13 who I can let go. My eyes lock with a shorter one of the lot, right at the front; he looks a little panicked but who wouldn't be in this situation? His hair shade and shape was what I'm looking for, but I can't find him guilty immediately for when I did a skim, I did find a few others alike. But either way, the short one at the front was kind of cute, in his own oversized clothes type of way.

I step out of the way as they bring the hostages in. But instead of dragging them in as they usually do, they walked them in…gently?

The one I found cute walked very quickly and sat obediently down in a chair furthest away from me, damn, he's a bit more scared than I thought.

I was just about to observe the first person before I heard a loud repetitive banging at my door. "Who the fuck is it?!" I yell, just a bit irritated that they decided to show up now. I walk to my door and open it to see the manager of the hotel looking worried.

"Akaito, sir, I was doing my daily jobs when a huge mob of blue haired people came into the lobby…?" His voice slowed at the end as he noticed all the blue haired males tied up in my suite. "Oh," were his last words before he practically ran off.

I walked over the very first chair and got a good look at his hair. The shade was a bit off and the shape was too tame compared to the mysterious spy. I look at Ono and shake my head. He wasn't it. Ono then cut off the zip lock and escorted the fortunate man out.

I catch a glimpse out of the corner of my eye Taka talking to the cute one. "Taka, don't talk to the hostages." I smile, again a fake one, hoping to make the hostages feel more at ease. I mean, only one of them was guilty.

I kept on going, dismissing most of them, only 3 so far had caught my attention and now I'm up to the cutie. I bend down a bit more than I had to with the others due to his fun-sized stature.

I grab his chin and turn it gently to the side, his skin soft and pale. "You're cute." I say sweetly. And all of a sudden, I understood why Taka and Ono were being so nice to the kid.

"Fuck off, pretty-boy!" He yelled, I'm guessing that he didn't realise that he just called me pretty.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I stand up with a smirk on my face, he's good. Despite him looking weak and cute, he has a pretty strong vocabulary. I look down at him, smirk still on my face. "You're not the only one here looking at a pretty face, Cutie." I wink down at him, and am pleased at the small tint of pink on his porcelain cheeks. "But enough of flirting, down to business. Where were you last night at 2:45am?"

His eyes widen a little at the question, "w-work."

"Where?" I ask, digging deeper.

His eyes narrowed a little. "You kidnapped me from my work. Work it out yourself."

"Well, technically speaking, I myself didn't pick you up from there. Taka and Ono did." I smirk a little, and the glare I received back was not nice. I take a step back and look once again at my now four hostages. "Kiyoteru. Come." I walk through a door that leads to my study and wrack my brain for any signs of who it could be. The most suspected one was easily the cutie. But I couldn't cross the other 3 out yet, seeing as none of them had confessed

"Kiyoteru, what is the cute one's name?" I ask, scrolling through the piece of paper.

"I believe that one is Kaito. He works at Happy Macky's. I find it odd though." He pushed his glasses further up his nose.

"What do you find odd?" I ask, curious.

"It's just. Happy Macky's closes at 2:30am, he said he was working at 2:45am, so I believe he is lying."

"Got it." I turn around and walk back out the door. "Hey Cutie, good news. You get to come with me for a bit."

"Great." He replies, sarcastically.

"You other three, you're free to go." Taka and Ono cut the zip locks from the other three and they ran out like I would change my mind. "Cutie, if you try anything, I won't hesitate." I look at him with a sweet smile, and it's not completely faked.

I bend down to Kaito –smirk intact- and lean into his face. I reach around him to his zip lock with one hand and move his chin towards me with another, I lick up his jaw slowly, making sure he knows exactly what I'm doing. My eyes lock onto his once I'm done, his face flushed, the sight makes my own cheeks heat up a little, but I keep it down.

"What the hell are you doing?! What do I look like, an icy pole?!" The outburst surprises me and I stumble back a small step.

I regain my composure and walk towards my front door, motioning for Kaito to follow me. He sighs and walks towards me, glaring. I call out to Kiyoteru: "Kiyo~ we're leaving." I put on my black and red boots but just before I could get out the door, Kiyoteru walks out of the kitchen and straight towards me.

"You can't go out looking like that, at least put your earrings on and make your hair look presentable." He reaches towards my hair and brushes a few strands here and there. Then he turns to the table next to him and passes me my three earrings. I put them in my left ear and then turn to the cutie, who looked a little pissed.

I tap the cutie's face for a second and stare at him a small bit of concern. I wouldn't want him fainting or anything, that would just inconvenience me. "Hey, you okay?" I ask, it's weird for me to be this concerning and I don't get it but whatever.

He replies, deadpan. "Peachy, thanks for your concern." I think that may have been sarcasm, but who knows.

I walk towards the door and gently shove Kaito out of it. I guide Kaito to the elevator at the end of the hallway. I swing a small handgun around on my finger and whistle a tune I love – Fuck Away the Pain by Divide the Day.

We get into the elevator with me still whistling and just as the doors on the elevator close, I hear Kiyoteru yell out: "Akaito!"

The whole way down, Kaito doesn't say anything. He just stands there looking terrified. I continue to whistle my song so there's no silence in the elevator; I hate silence…a lot.

We reach the ground level of the hotel and walk out into the lobby. I see Taka and Ono standing there, they greet me with an "Akaito-sama." Sometimes I hate them using that name, it bugs me. What will the Cutie think of me, I'm sure that he doesn't even know my status.

"Fucking hell" I whisper under my breath. I speak up a little after that so they could hear me "I told you, just call me Akaito, I don't like the use of that 'sama' shit nor do I want Cutie over here to get a bad impression of me."

Suddenly I remembered, "SHIT!" I yell, pretty much everyone but Taka and Ono jumped out of their skin. I push the cutie out of the elevator and tell Taka to keep an eye on him and make sure that he doesn't run away. "Let him escape and I _will _kill you." I give them a small glare before the doors close and I go on my way back to the 10th level.

I pace in the elevator impatiently and once I hear the ding, I pretty much run back into my room only to see a smirking Kiyoteru sitting on the table, holding my wallet in his hands. "Forget something?" He asks with a pretty smug look on his face. I snatch the wallet from his hands and grumble a small 'thanks'.

"Also Akaito, be weary of that kid. He looks like he could run at any moment." Kiyoteru goes into one of his rare serious modes and pushes his glasses up a little further. I nod my head and begin to run out of my suite to the elevator. It takes about two minutes for it to reach my floor and I swear I almost considered the stairs. When I got in the elevator, there was no one else in it, but I swear to fucking god that on every single floor I passed, someone got on.

By the time I was at the lobby floor, the elevator was full and I found it almost hard to breath. When everyone scattered out, I see Taka and Ono, both ogling Miku, who was dressed in an extremely small Kimono that showed off her huge tits –I'd know-. But that wasn't what pissed me off, oh fucking no, what pissed me off was the fact that Cutie was nowhere to be seen. I pulled a gun from my coat and rested it up against Taka's head.

"Where the fuck is he?" I growled, Taka scanned the room with desperate eyes, like his life depended on it. And it did.

"S-sir, I swear we were watching him, please don't kill me!" He cowers a little and I lower my gun.

"You have two days to find him and bring him to me, you'll pay with your life if he isn't in my suite by the time two days is up." I walk out of the hotel, fuming.

"My toys don't get to leave so easily, Shion Kaito." I smirk a little, I don't know why I feel attached to the boy, but I won't question my body's desire.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It's been a day since the little cutie ran away. As soon as I had yelled at Taka and Ono, they both scrambled to go and find the run-away, with no luck obviously.

Seriously, how could 2 fully grown and ridiculously buff men _both _get distracted by Miku's tits and let the cutie escape. Pathetic.

I drop the phone after talking to Kiyoteru once again and start pacing around the room. Kiyo has been calling me every hour to make sure I haven't killed anyone or flipped any tables. And I'll have you know I have not done anything of the sort...yet.

I quickly grab a few things after I decide to go for a walk to clear my head. And my head definitely needs to be cleared.

I mean, I will find the little shit one way or another, Taka and Ono are both very good at their job, it'd be a shame to kill them. I put a gun in my jacket and walk out of my suite. I got into the elevator and an amazing idea jumps into my head. This will make Kaito realise who he really belongs to.

I smirk to myself for the plan, knowing that it'd make the cutie angry for a bit. But he'd have to accept it eventually.

Pacing myself, I walk slowly down the twists and turns of the streets, it's like a maze if you don't know your way around. That's another reason as to why no sane person would dare come into the Slums, you might as well be dead the moment you get lost between the walls covered in graffiti.

After the maze ends, I find myself outside of a shop I am all to familiar with. This shop has anything and everything when it comes to the sex genre. The have things to satisfy all kinks.

I can't say I enjoy the shop too much, to be honest some factors of it creep me the fuck out. But I've always found myself coming here a lot due to my...nature. The part of me that would sleep with anyone if they looked good enough, sometimes it would land me into trouble and retrieve me someone who has kinks that I had never even heard if.

But I'm an open-minded person, so I went along with it, surprisingly some of them were pleasurable. Others...not so much. But either way, I always found myself coming here to satisfy the kinks of my next weird-ass partner.

A bell chimes when I walk into the door, signifying my entrance. I was politely welcomed by a girl with a busty chest and a curvy figure that could rival Miku's.

"Welcome. How may I be of service." Teto turns around fully and when she sees it's me, she lightens up considerably. "Oh it's Aka! I haven't seen you around here for almost 2 weeks, been getting lucky with your partners?" she smiles at me and I can't help to give her the tiniest of smiles. Teto is fun to be around but she's not as straightforward as I like the people around me to be so I always make sure to not spend to much time chatting.

"I'm here for a collar, preferably black and red but the black is negotiable. Also it needs to have a tracking device on it. Oh, it also needs a bell and a combination lock so it can't be taken off of the person without the combination." I run through a list of things that the collar needs to include. It may seem like a lot, but knowing this place, it would have plenty.

"Oh, I have something just like that. The lock is at the back and it's combination so you can only unlock it if you know the code. Unfortunately the colour is black and green, if you're happy to come back in 1-2 hours I could have it painted over. It also has a bell on the front that isn't too big that it'd become a big hindrance but it's also not to small so other can't see it. There's no tracking device in it but I can easily hide one in it if you gave me and hour more. So if you want I could call you when it's done which would be about 3 hours at most. Oh I've been wanting to sell these collars, they just came in!" It takes a while for me to comprehend everything she said because she said it all too fast but after a second of pondering, I completely understand what she said.

"That's be great Teto, you have my number so if you could call me when every thing's ready that would be great." I give her the amount for the collar plus the tracking device and repainting and leave the building, hearing the bell chime once more.

I reach my suite again and instantly move to my exercise room. I start by doing a short jog to warm up and then begin my stretches. I do my usual routine and end it off with a 6km run. Half-way through my run though my phone goes off and I sigh at the ringtone. Something I'm not too good with are phones, they bug me. So Len, apparently as a joke, changed it to fucking 'Barbie Girl' by Aqua. And I don't know how to change it back!

I scramble to get to the phone before I have to hear any more of that godforsaken song and sigh in relief when I see the name Kiyoteru flashing up on the screen of my caller I.D. I smile and pick it up after turning down the speed on my treadmill.

"Hello my dear wife, to what do I owe the pleasure?" I joke a little to him. I call him my wife all the time and he doesn't get angry at it because he kind of agrees, but him being the prideful person that he is, won't admit it fully.

"Have you eaten? It's already lunch time." He asks me, like a mother or a _wife _would. I hear a bit of shuffling in the background, and it kind of sounds busy.

"Nope, not yet, you coming to make my food?" I ask childishly, Kiyoteru's food would put a 5-star restaurant's to shame it's just too good.

"Yes, would you rather rolls or pasta?" The shuffling in the background gets louder and I realise that he's at the supermarket over in the good-side of town.

"Hm...rolls please~ Oh and whilst you're down at the market can you please grab me some more coffee and milk? Thank you dearest." The second I finish speaking I hear a beeping sound coming through my phone and I realise I that he hung up on me. Rude.

I shrug it off and continue to run, only resulting in me getting hungrier for Kiyo's food.

About 3 minutes after Kiyo hung up. My phone rings again and I pick it up before any more of that annoying song plays. I also forgot to check the caller I.D so when a high pitched female voice yelled into my ear I almost fell off of my treadmill.

"Hey Aka! I've finished painting the collar and I'm almost done with the tracking device so come down within the next 20 minutes and it'll be all set and ready for you or your partner." She sings into the microphone loudly.

"Alright, Teto. I just have to finish my run and I'm be down there in about 30."

"Okai! I'll see you then."

"Bye."

I hang up the phone and I send a quick text to Kiyoteru to tell him that I have somewhere to go and that I'll be late to lunch.

Finishing my run -in record time may I add-, I to go the bathroom to take a quick shower before heading out again. Just before I leave the suite I check my phone to see if Kiyo answered but for some odd reason he hasn't. Maybe he's just busy with getting lunch's ingredients.

I walk quickly through the maze once again and walk into Teto's shop. Her face is instantly in front of mine with a beautifully painted collar in hand. I thank her quickly and leave before she can start up another conversation about my new partner. Or hopefully soon-to-be.

I step into my suite expecting the smells of fresh rolls and coffee hit me in the face, but instead Kiyo isn't here and nor is his food. Getting worried, because I mean, he's my wife, I pick up my phone and call him.

One ring.

Two rings.

Three ri- "Akaito."

"Kiyoteru, are you okay? You didn't reply to my text and you aren't at my suite so I got worried. Nothing happened to you right?" I speak very quickly for my personality but somehow, Kiyoteru understood me.

"I'm okay, I had a fight with a tall man about a cabbage, he protected the cabbage like it was family or something. But then..." He refused to say the next part so I tried to urge him on.

"Then what?"

"Then...well...The cabbage walked out the door." Kiyo stuttered. Wait, what?

"Kiyoteru I thought you quit the drugs."

"Nononono, it was held by someone...with...blue hair."

"Wait, it wasn't...Kaito was it?" I ask, almost, _almost_ angry.

"It might have been. But the man I was fighting over the cabbage with, I think he might be affiliated with Kaito." Kiyoteru replies, his voice laced with disappointment in himself. Nothing can be done now though so there's no use in getting angry.

"Alright, it's okay. We now have a better lead on him. And we know that he's still here and hasn't moved houses. I just need food, come back quickly." I hang up the phone before he can reply and I go to my bed to sleep.

XXXXX

I wake up to the sweet smell of freshly made salad rolls and see two of them on a plate on my bedside table. I instantly feel awake and eat them both quickly. The time tells me that I was asleep for only about 1 hour and a half so I get up and go to find Kiyoteru.

"Hey Kiyo! I'm bored, what should I do?" I run arund the house and he's nowhere to be found. But I hear a bit of shuffling in my closet so I go in there and Kiyo comes out with some clothes in his arms.

"Go to a club, you haven't been to one recently have you? I have to do the housework here so it's better for me if you're out having fun." Kiyoteru passes me the clothes and walks into the kitchen.

A club isn't actually a bad idea. I think I'll go to Revenge actually. I feel like watching both female _and_ male.

"Alright, I'm going to go to Revenge." I say to Kiyo and pull my clothes on at the same time. He yells out a quick 'alright' and I run out the door looking hot in my skin tight clothes.

I arrive at the club quickly as it is kind of close to my suite. I push the doors open and luckily find that 2 men are about to leave from a cubicle right near the front so I quickly hurry to get the seat before anyone else.

XXXX

About 2 hours later of watching dancers grind their hips and show everyone their moves with no shame, and announcement for the next dancer.

"Now, our club favourite, adored by men and woman alike. AoNeko!"

A guy came up onto the stage wearing a seductive smile and a tight cat costume. The song that I was whistling the other day 'Fuck Away the Pain' came on full blast and it brought back the memories of the cutie that I was trying to forget. Actually, thinking about him, this dance looks exactly like him. Blue eyes and untamed hair to match...

Wait a second...

I narrow my eyes and glare at the skilled dance. Why is Kaito here, dancing it my club -yes I own this amazing club- and snaking his hips up a pole? He turned around and out eyes met. His seductive look quickly turned into fear as he realised who I was. I smirked at him and he tries his best to ignore me. He tries to finish the song without looking my way -which he failed at doing- and I have to say, I'm also eager for the end. I have a few bones to pick with this troublemaker.

Well, at least I got a show out of it.


End file.
